1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device with reduced image distortion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have been widely used recently as flat display devices included in electronic devices, which are getting smaller and consuming less power. Generally, an OLED display device implements (i.e., displays) a specific gray level using a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel (i.e., an analog driving technique for an OLED display device). However, the analog driving technique may not accurately implement a desired gray level because the analog driving technique uses the voltage (i.e., an analog value) stored in the storage capacitor of each pixel.
To overcome these problems, a digital driving technique for an OLED display device has been developed. For example, the digital driving technique displays a frame by displaying a plurality of sub-frames. The frame may be divided into a plurality of the sub-frames. For example, the digital driving technique may set light emitting times of the sub-frames differently from each other (e.g., by a factor of 2). In another example, in the digital driving technique, the light emitting times of the sub-frames may be set according to a ratio which is pre-determined by a user. The digital driving technique may implement a specific gray level using a sum of emission times of the sub-frames.
According to a dual scan method, data signals are provided to pixels in parallel by activating two scan signals concurrently (e.g., simultaneously). The dual scan method enables digital driving on a larger OLED display device by enlarging the data writing time per a pixel.
In one scheme, the dual scan method divides display panel to multiple regions spatially. However, image distortion may occur between divided regions.